System administration and support for Computer Graphics Laboratory (CGL) accounts is an ongoing activity that includes user account maintenance, disk resource management, security measures, software support, network maintenance and operating system upgrades and support. Operating systems on our general-purpose computing host and some graphics workstations were upgraded. Many new disks were installed. Several computers were evaluated for their suitability in our development environment. A new high capacity tape carousel was installed for backing up system and user data. Networking equipment were upgraded to use state-of-the-art technology. In addition to basic computing services, CGL also provides Usenet and World Wide Web (WWW) access. Daily monitoring of Usenet software is required to keep news flowing. Periodic examination of web pages is required to maintain a presentable web site. Regular updates to the WWW software is also required to track the rapidly changing specifications used across the Internet.